Love Is Stronger Than Fear
by VioletEyed-Demon
Summary: The deleted smex scene from Waking Nightmares between Trowa and Quatre at HQ.


This here is a side fic to Waking Nightmares

Tis Duo here giving you a new fic!

This is the missing scene between Trowa and Quatre right before they head to Nessun Danno. Enjoy! I have dedicated this to my number one reviewer StandingOnTheRooftops She has been a very big help to me so far!

* * *

**Love Is Stronger Than Fear**

Quatre watched silently as Heero and Zander vanished into Heero's and Duo's office.

Trowa placed a hand under the blonde's elbow, gently pulling him into their the door was closed Quatre shoved Trowa back into it. With shaking hands he brought Trowa's mouth to his own. The taller teen slowly let his arms wrap themselves around his lovers slim waist. Emerald eyes fluttered shut when Quatre ground closer.

Trowa detached his mouth from Quatre's. A low whimper passed through lush lips. As Trowa let his mouth ghost over the pale column of flesh, his hands dove into back pockets and brought them closer. Quatre groaned as he tilted his head to the right, offering more pale skin to Trowa's devilish mouth.

Quatre gasped as Trowa bit down on a rather sensitive spot. "Allah." Quatre rocked his hips into Trowa's and raked his fingers down Trowa's chest. Working his way under Trowa's shirt, he splayed his hands across toned muscles. Shifting his hands, Quatre grasped at the material of Trowa's Preventer's shirt. "Off." He muttered into Trowa's ear.

His taller lover merely pressed closer to him. Pale hands begun to work buttons loose. He tugged the shirt free from the tight black pants Trowa was wearing.

Quatre pushed the shirt as far as it would go down his lovers arms. Trowa silently removed his hands from Quatre's back pockets and brought his lips up to the blondes. Working his arms out of the tan uniform shirt, Trowa slowly began to push his shorter lover back with his weight and height. Pale arms wrapped around Trowa's neck. Quatre pulled back from the kiss, quickly sucking in a deep breath before attaching his lips to Trowa's again.

The back of Quatre's legs hit one their desks. Blindly reaching his arm out behind him, Quatre shoved everything off the desk. Things clashed to the floor as Trowa lifted his lover to sit on the desk. Skilled hands began to undo the little buttons on Quatre's shirt as he moved in between his legs. Pale hands quickly pulled the undershirt free of Trowa's black pants.

A soft knock on their office door made both stop and jerk their heads toward the noise.

"Quatre?" Zander's voice sounded from the other side.

Trowa passed his lover a wicked smile and went back to lightly kissing and biting Quatre's neck and exposed shoulders.

Quatre sucked in a breath. "Y-yes?" He groaned as Trowa's hand ghosted over the front of his pants.

"Uhhm...Do you have my bag?"

Quatre groaned soft as Trowa's hands brushed a little more firmly over his pants. "Y-es. One second." He called weakly. He pulled Trowa in for a quick heated kiss. "Be right back." He whispered to the Latino man. Regretfully he slid from the desk and made his way to the door.

Picking up the boys bag, he opened the door with a smile. "Here you go." Zander grinned and took the bag. "Thank you." The boy then turned and ran back to Heero's door, knocking on it softly.

Quatre was shocked when a tanned, muscular arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him back into a firm chest. The door slammed shut in front of him.

"I'm not finished with you." Trowa growled into the blonde's ear. Trowa then turned the blonde to face him and all but slammed him back into the door. Grinding forward both groaned at the friction. Quatre brushed against Trowa lightly.

Trowa gripped Quatre's slim hips and raised him from the floor. Lethal legs wrapped themselves around Trowa's waist of their own accord. Trowa attacked Quatre's neck yet again.

Quatre's head fell back against the door with a load wack."Trowa~" He groaned, tightening his legs. Effectively bringing them closer and pressing their erections together firmly.

Quatre pressed down and Trowa rocked up."Ah!" Quatre screamed as Trowa bit down hard enough to draw blood on his neck.

"Now." Quatre hissed. "Take me _now_ Trowa Barton."

Trowa carried his lover to his desk and pressed him down onto rest of their clothing was quick to dissipate.

Quatre pulled Trowa on top of him and into a passion filled kiss. Pale legs spread slightly to allow Trowa to settle in between.

The green eyed teen pulled back and began to make his way down Quatre's chest. Trowa teased his blonde angel as he prepared him. First one finger then two, Finally three fingers and Quatre was rocking down on them.

"Now damn you." Quatre hissed, tossing his head to the side. "I swear to Allah! Trowa Barton if you do NOT take me now, I will murder you in your sleep."

Laughing emerald clashed with frustrated teal. In one thrust Trowa sheathed himself. Both groaned. Quatre breathed deeply as pin shots of pain shot through his body.

"Quatre." Trowa pushed himself onto one arm.

"Move." Quatre gasped, wrapping his legs around the tanned waist of his lover.

Trowa said nothing as he thrust in and out of his little blonde angel. Quatre pulled Trowa to him as he began to climb the ladder of pure bliss. Quatre crushed his lips to Trowa's as everything shattered.

When Quatre's inner walls clamped down around him Trowa fell over the knife's edge.

Collapsing gently on top of Quatre, Trowa rested his head on the desk.

"Shit." Trowa gasped. Quatre was panting and his arms were shaking slightly.

"By Allah's grace." The blonde whispered. Turning his head he placed a light kiss to Trowa's brow. "I love you."

Trowa pushed himself up weakly. "And I love you." Placing a light kiss to flushed lips he sighed. "Now tell me what that was all about."

"Fear."

Trowa frowned. "Of?"

"Heero's terrified of losing Duo. It was and still is consuming." Quatre whispered. "He feels regret too. Because he never told Duo. I can't help but wonder what we would be like if we never got the chance. These are feelings I do not like Trowa." He paused. "The fear and grief. They consume me."

Trowa kissed him, long and slow. Resting his forehead on Quatre's chest, he placed feather light kisses all over. "So you needed to replace those feeling with something stronger." Trowa muttered into his blonde's ear. "Never think about us that way. One way or another I would have had you as mine. Even if that meant ruining everything." Trowa smirked. "Even if I could only have claimed you as mine once."

Quatre's cheeks burned brightly. "Trowa!" He hissed. A deep chuckle rumbled from the taller teen as he stood before Quatre.

"Come love. We need a shower." Between fleeting kisses, they redressed.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think of it!! that means Review it! ~VED


End file.
